Recruiters for a variety of purposes, including job recruiters, may utilize online social networking systems to identify candidates for a position. Conventionally, recruiters may scan through profiles and compile a list of prospects. The recruiters may then contact some or all of the prospects with information about the position using one of several communications media. Prospects who reply to the communication may then enter a normal recruitment process, such as with live meetings and interviews.